stephen_kingfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Tak
thumb|240px|Tak. Tak é uma entidade demoníaca extradimensional chamada waisin, existente no multiverso de Stephen King e o principal antagonista dos livro Desespero e The Regulators, que podem ser considerados "livros twinners", uma vez que são estabelecidas em mundos paralelos. A palavra "tak" parece significar, simplesmente, "grande" e/ou "poderoso" na Língua dos Mortos falada pelo próprio Tak. Biografia Ao contrário da maioria das forças malignas encontradas no universo de Stephen King, Tak é incorpóreo e parece ser completamente incapaz de formar um corpo por conta própria, pelo menos na Terra. No livro Desespero, Tak possui os corpos dos seres vivos, que rapidamente se desgastam devido aos altos níveis de estresse que a energia emanada por Tak aparentemente coloca nos tecidos vivos. No mundo paralelo à Terra vista em The Regulators, Tak assume parcialmente a mente de um garoto autista chamado Seth Garin, mas a consciência do menino permanece dentro do corpo hospedeiro, ao contrário das mentes daqueles possuídos por Tak no livro Desespero. Em ambos os casos, a criatura manifesta-se na dimensão da Terra através de um ponto de entrada (chamado ini) no fundo de um poço muito profundo em China Pit, um poço de mineração abandonado, mas recentemente reaberto, na cidade de Desespero, Nevada, localizado perto das Montanhas Desatoya. Em Desespero, o corpo físico de Tak está realmente localizado em outra dimensão, onde Tak está aparentemente preso com apenas uma pequena abertura no ini conectando-o ao universo externo. No entanto, em The Regulators, a totalidade da forma de Tak consiste em uma névoa intangível com manchas vermelhas brilhantes, embora essa névoa também tenha sido originária de China Pit. Em ambos os livros, Tak parece incapaz de se deslocar livremente na dimensão da Terra como um espírito livre, desencarnado por muito tempo de um hospedeiro corpóreo. Poderes e habilidades Os poderes de Tak variam dentro do contexto dos livros individuais em que é apresentado. Em Desespero, as habilidades de Tak incluem controle mental de animais e insetos e a transmissão de sua essência em qualquer corpo hospedeiro que ele escolha dentro de um certo intervalo. A primeira vez que ele demonstra suas habilidades foi formando braços improvisados feitos de uma substância fumegante e viscosa. Cada braço terminava com três pontos para uso especifico, dois para entrar pelas narinas de suas vítimas e um para entrar pela boca. Os pontos são inclinados com pequenos "buracos semelhantes a olhos" através dos quais a essência de Tak passa para as vítimas. Depois disso, Tak só precisa conectar a boca da vítima atual com a do próximo hospedeiro desejado. Quanto menos fisicamente robusta a vítima for, menor será o tempo que o corpo hospedeiro durará; A energia que Tak emana levou quase uma semana inteira para desgastar o corpo do xerife Collie Entragian que possuía um corpo fisicamente forte e saudável, enquanto Ellen Carver, uma mulher doente, durou apenas algumas horas. Embora ele use hospedeiros principalmente humanos, Tak pode assumir animais de grande porte, como lobos ou águias douradas, embora estes não sejam tão fortes e resistentes como hospedeiros humanos e "queimarão" em questão de horas. É visto no livro que, se Tak possuísse algo pequeno demais, o hospedeiro explodirá instantaneamente. O corpo do hospedeiro/vítima cresce fisicamente em tamanho e força; mesmo o corpo relativamente frágil de Ellen Carver que, após ser possuído por Tak, foi cultivado até um tamanho quase tão grande quanto o do seu marido. As almas dos seres, conscientes ou não, invadidas por Tak são aparentemente deslocadas para sempre; no momento em que Tak deixa um corpo hospedeiro, o hospedeiro fica caído aparentemente sem vida, independente do dano que possa ou não ter sido causado nele. Quando o corpo hospedeiro morre sem que Tak passe para outro, todas as criaturas sob seu controle naquele momento morrem. Ele só pode habitar um hospedeiro por vez, mas pode assumir o controle de outros humanos através do uso de can tahs ("pequenos deuses" na Língua dos Mortos) sob a forma de pequenos animais de pedra. No entanto, o grau de controle é menor e o ser humano afetado morrerá uma morte terrível se separado do can tahs. O próprio can tak ("grande deus") - ou seja, a combinação do corpo do hospedeiro e a essência de Tak - tem força sobre-humana, não sente dor e tem a capacidade de visão sobrenatural que lhe permite "ver" em um longo raio indeterminado ao seu redor, mesmo através de objetos sólidos. Em uma ocasião, Tak pôde ver uma placa de identificação dentro do Carvers' RV, mesmo ele não tendo pisado dentro do lugar ou olhado através de qualquer uma das janelas. Em outra ocasião, enquanto olhava diretamente no banco da frente de seu cruzador policial, Tak segurou uma espingarda carregada com uma mão e manteve-a trancada do prisioneiro no banco traseiro, Johnny Marinville, que tentou, sem sucesso, evitá-lo. Além da visão sobrenatural apreciada por seu corpo hospedeiro, Tak também pode ver através dos olhos de qualquer animal sob seu controle; Ele já localizou um alvo literalmente "vendo" através do sonar de um morcego. Além disso, ele pode ver através de muitos pares de olhos exatamente ao mesmo tempo e formar uma imagem mental das múltiplas visões. Tak também tem a misteriosa habilidade de "infectar" objetos inanimados que, com o passar do tempo, ficam na proximidade do ini, transformando-os em can tahs. Esses artefatos rapidamente conduzem à insanidade assassina quase todos os seres humanos que entram em contato com eles. Finalmente, na proximidade do ini, Tak pode parcialmente anular os movimentos dos seres vivos; Desta forma, ele foi capaz de forçar sua primeira vítima, Cary Ripton, a abrir a boca contra sua vontade e levar a essência de Tak para o interior do seu corpo. Tak tentou possuir Johnny Marinville da mesma forma, mas Johnny usava um capacete de moto com uma placa facial que acabou por impedir os avanços de Tak. Em The Regulators, as habilidades de Tak são ainda mais poderosas. Enquanto está na mente de Seth Garin, ele tem a capacidade de alterar a própria realidade. A paisagem próxima (embora, inexplicavelmente, não os humanos presos na área) começa a assumir o aspecto de caricaturistas das fantasias de infância de Seth, embora com as tendências assassinas de Tak e o apetite pelo caos. Em um ponto, Tak pôde aparentemente remover a Rua Poplar do mundo, colocando-a em uma dimensão de bolso criada por ele mesmo. Embora as imagens que Tak crie, na verdade não estejam lá e são, de fato, apenas ilusões, as visões podem causar danos físicos aos seres vivos, como os "Reguladores", um grupo de alienígenas e cowboys que Tak cria a partir da imaginação de Seth. Esses Reguladores imaginários atiraram e matam muitas pessoas na Rua Poplar. Ao contrário de sua contraparte vista em Desespero, essa versão de Tak, aparentemente, não pode habitar o corpo de ninguém, além de Seth. Aparentemente, apenas o corpo de Seth é forte o suficiente para conter Tak, aparentemente devido aos poderes mentais do menino (o que permite que Tak cresça e se torne poderoso o suficiente para distorcer a realidade). Na ocasião em que tenta mudar de hospedeiro, Tak sobrecarrega e explode a cabeça de um humano de dentro para fora meros momentos depois de entrar nesse novo corpo. Fraquezas O Tak de Desespero não conseguiu reparar os defeitos físicos em seus corpos hospedeiros; na verdade, sua energia mágica acelerou os vários defeitos em tais corpos até tal ponto que mesmo os defeitos normalmente inofensivos logo queimaram o corpo - o que força Tak a procurar constantemente substituições. No caso de Cary Ripton, que possuía um câncer que o mataria dentro de meses, quando Tak o possuiu o câncer entrou em excesso, o que acabou por forçar Tak a descartá-lo após um período de apenas 24 horas. O próximo anfitrião de Tak, Brad Josephson, tinha uma válvula cardíaca com vazamento, um defeito de nascimento congênito que poderia ter persistido inofensivamente por anos sem problemas, mas que rapidamente se agravou com a energia mística envolvida e que obrigou Tak a abandona seu também em pouco tempo. O hospedeiro mais forte que Tak possuiu, Collie Entragian, estava em condição física quase perfeita, mas foi facilmente queimado pelo sol; No entanto, ele durou quase uma semana inteira antes de começar, literalmente, a cair em pedaços, aparentemente sem relação alguma com a sensibilidade da pele. Finalmente, o quarto e último hospedeiro de Tak, Ellen Carver, teve apenas uma infecção de levedura, de outra forma "inofensiva", mas a condição foi suficiente para que a energia de Tak causassem severas hemorragias menos de doze horas após a possessão. O livro não deixa claro quanto tempo um corpo hospedeiro perfeitamente saudável duraria. Já o Tak visto em The Regulators, por outro lado, era quase impotente sem um corpo hospedeiro e só podia usar corpos hospedeiros excepcionais, como o de Seth Garin. Outros corpos não excepcionais explodiram de dentro para fora em segundos quando Tak tentava possuí-los. Este Tak também foi completamente incapaz de manter o corpo de Seth em circulação (batimentos cardíacos, respiração, circulação e outros) sem a presente essência do menino. Por esta razão e só por essa razão, Tak não foi capaz de expulsar a consciência de Seth uma vez que habitou o corpo do garoto. Além disso, apesar do incrível apetite por crueldade, brutalidade e morte, Tak ainda foi completamente repelido simplesmente pelo ato de defecação e sempre sai do corpo de Seth Garin quando isso ocorreu. Seth e sua tia Audrey Wyler usam essa fraqueza para derrotar Tak. Derrota e re-aprisionamento Em ambos os livro, a subestimação de seus inimigos - tanto humanos quanto divinos - causam, a longo prazo, sua queda. Em Desespero, Tak é "superado" pelo próprio Deus; A maioria dos personagens centrais que se encontravam presos na cidade de Desespero tinham um papel a desempenhar, ou na distração de Tak ou em confrontá-lo de forma definitiva. Os personagens, particularmente David Carver, teorizam que Deus os levou a Desespero para lá vencerem Tak. No final deste livro, Tak encontra-se manipulado, sem corpos hospedeiros e re-aprisionado nas minas do poço de China Pit por uma desastrosa explosão que soterrou o eixo de Rattlesnake No. 1 e caiu na área circundante de tal forma que uma nova expedição de mineração nas imediações parece muito improvável de acontecer novamente. Em The Regulators, Tak encontra-se superado pela extraordinária inteligência do autista Seth Garin, que faz com que Cammie Reed o mate para impedir que Tak use seus poderes. Mais tarde, Tak jura vingança contra os sobreviventes, mas sem um corpo hospedeiro - e, especificamente, um corpo hospedeiro especial com poderes semelhantes aos de Seth - é tudo menos poderoso. Conexões com A Torre Negra e outros livros de Stephen King Tak nunca foi mencionado pelo nome em nenhum outro livro de Stephen King, embora algumas frases da Língua dos Mortos de Tak apareçam em vários livros e contos de King sobre A Torre Negra. Ao contrário de muitas outras forças do mal do multiverso de Stephen King, Tak parece não responder a ninguém ou a qualquer outra coisa, incluindo o Rei Rubro (nem faz qualquer referência a ele). Uma edição do The Stephen King Desk Calendar (O Calendário de Mesa de Stephen King em tradução livre) refere-se a Tak como "Tak the Outsider" ("Tak, o Estranho"), enfatizando ainda mais a falta de alegação de Tak para qualquer outra força - e sua prisão em outra dimensão. O Tak de Desespero está ciente da existência de Deus na Terra-Base, mas afirma que Ele não está presente na cidade de Desespero - embora os outros personagens provem que ele está errado. Em The Little Sisters of Eluria, as Pequenas Irmãs falam a Língua dos Mortos, assim como Tak. As Pequenas Irmãs fazem seu acampamento em Eluria perto das Montanhas Desatoya, que no mundo onde se passa Desespero e The Regulators é a localização da cidade de Desespero, em Nevada. No livro A Coisa, um dos heróis da história descreve a verdadeira forma do principal antagonista, Pennywise, como "Luzes da Morte". Aqui as Luzes da Morte da Coisa são alaranjadas, enquanto o miasma e as luzes vermelhas de Tak, vistas em The Regulators, tomam uma forma similar. Tak e A Coisa compartilham algumas características, mas são claramente diferentes tipos de seres. Aparece em * Desespero (livro) * Desespero (minissérie) * The Regulators Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens fictícios Categoria:Assassinos Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Demônios Categoria:Seres Categoria:Multiverso